Akatsuki Academy
by Yotsuba101
Summary: Do you like my totally original title for my story? It's pretty self-explanatory, but I've included my friend's and my own OC into it. Pairings are TsubaxHidan, NekoxZetsu, MakouxOro, KaixDei, and ReixGaara.
1. Coming to the School

**First chapter yayyy. I'm pretty much writing this for mine and my friend's entertainment purposes only, but you guys can definitely come read. Throughout the story, the point of view will change This chapter contains character profiles and chapter 1, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto except for my own original characters listed.**Character

* * *

Character Info

Neko: Neko is tall with short blonde hair that spikes in the back (think Sasuke), bangs that are swiped to the side, and blue-green eyes. She wears rectangular glasses and on casual dress days normally wears her short green tank top and baggy black pants that end right below her knees. Neko is EXTREMELY excitable and often does not know her own strength. She has black cat ears and a long black tail. She has a tendency to be hot-headed like her best friend Rei. She is the older sister to Amidia, her polar opposite.

Rei: Rei is average sized with long red hair that's tied back into a spiky bun, wild bangs, and dark green eyes. On casual days, she wears a black tank top and navy blue capris. Rei has a headstrong personality and wants everything to be fair. She's generally a very happy person and is smart and talented like her older sister, Makou.

Yotsuba: Yotsuba is on the shorter side and has layered wavy purple hair a little passed her shoulders with bangs that hang in her face and light green eyes. She has dark skin and wears shorts and an off-shoulder purple sweater on casual days. She's more reserved than Rei and Neko and is usually trying to keep them from getting in trouble, with no avail. She's a good student and her brother, Jun, is the Superintendent of the school district.

Makou: Makou is tall and has long black hair with wild bangs pushed to one side and green eyes. On casual days, she wears a long skirt and tank top with her hair tied back with a bandana. She's smart and always calm, giving her great leadership abilities. She's more analytical and calculating than her younger sister, but has a weakness when it comes to perverted jokes. She's top of her class.

Kai: Kai is about the same height as Yotsuba and has long brown hair, light green-hazel eyes, and has scattered freckles. On casual days, she wears a t-shirt and shorts. Kai is extremely sporty and is known to have a bat on her at very convenient times. She attempts to be more like Makou and stay calm but once she gets angry, shit hits the fan. She has a younger sister who doesn't attend school named Keiko, who she's often at odds with.

Side Character Info

Amidia: Neko's malicious and quiet younger sister. She has long purple hair tied back into a pony tail and white cat ears and tail. She has orange eyes that could probably freeze your soul if she looked at you wrong. She goes to the junior high but attends the academy in the morning for advanced classes.

Keiko: Kai's younger sister who doesn't attend school. She's a little taller than Kai and is often dying her short hair either blonde or black. She's pale and is happy to defend her friends but is quick to argue with her sister.

Jun: Yotsuba's older brother and superintendent. He holds Yotsuba's physical features and can be incredibly cruel to all of the school's employees, but he has a very happy demeanor

* * *

Yotsuba's POV

"I wouldn't worry, I alerted the teachers of your arrival and tested them last year them to the peak of their abilities to make sure that you'd be in the best care possible," Jun said, smiling smugly. I continued to stare out the window of the car as the city turned into trees.

"Now I know you're still a little apprehensive but I assure you, the teachers care a great deal for their students and follow a strict code of conduct. The cafeteria food isn't that bad either."

The trees along the path were very green and thick. The leaves almost looked soft. I almost wanted to reach out and touch one of them. How much longer until I'll see the school?

"… Is this about wearing uniforms? I promise, they're quite lovely looking and are very comfortable from what I hear. I should order you a few more-"

"I don't mind the uniforms Jun, or the teachers, or the food either." I cut him off; he seemed to be more worried than me, the way he was babbling.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, through his glasses I could see the immense worry they held. "Well, is there anything that you are worried about?"

I stopped and pretended to think for a second "Are there cute boys at there? I like cute boys, especially in uniforms."

The car swerved and I hit the side door hard. I straightened up and peered over at Jun, who had broken out into a cold sweat and had his eyebrows furrowed together. He seemed to be incredibly concentrated on the road now. I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm kidding! Just thinking about how much trouble my friends are going to get into, they can be very excitable, you know?"

"Not too excitable, I hope. This place cost a lot of money to build you know. We're coming up on it now."

I turned my eyes back to the window and was shocked. This place was huge! It was 5 stories at the very least with a large ornate entrance gate at the front. There was a stream of cars ahead of Jun's, with other teenagers piling out carrying luggage to the western wing of the school. There didn't seem to be as many students as expected to fill up the school though. The car came to a slow stop and Jun turned to me and smiled.

"Your luggage is already in your room, I've had it all set up for you. Fourth floor room 7, it's the biggest room in all of the dorms, I had the middle wall knocked out and-"

"Jun! No!" I cried and shook my head, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well I had to find a way to fit the kitchen in there-"

"A KITCHEN?! That's too much!"

"Not for you it isn't, you'll thank me later."

I sighed and he got out of the car. I followed suit and looked around for my friends. He went to the trunk and grabbed the last of my bags. "Let's go see your room now." he said, still beaming. I followed him around the car and through the gate. We began walking through the spacious courtyard. Jun seemed to be proud of his work and I couldn't blame him, this place was beautiful!

"Tsuba-chan!"

I turned around only to be met with boobs to the face and pavement to the back of my head. I shoved Neko off of me and groaned. She sat beside me laughing.

"Oops?" she stuck her tongue out at me playfully as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"That did hurt you know."

"Aww, don't be a baby. I can't help it if I'm happy to see you again! Rei and Makou are already here."

"What about Kai?"

Neko thought for a second before answering, "No clue, I haven't seen or heard from her yet."

Jun stood there patiently, waiting for me get done. I noticed and grabbed Neko's hand and pulled her around to face him.

"Jun, this is my friend Neko. Neko, this is my big brother, Jun."

She snickered, "'Big' brother? He looks pretty short to me. You two must be related then!"

Jun's eyes narrowed, "I'm also the superintendent of this school."

Neko froze and the hairs on her tail went on edge. She began to laugh nervously. "Well, being short isn't a bad thing I suppose…"

He looked back at me, a grin on his face again. "So, to your dorm?"

I nodded and followed him with Neko close behind with some of her luggage.

"So, have you found out if you're rooming with somebody?" I asked.

"Ma paid for me to have my own room actually. I need my growing space,"

"Growing space, right…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl, can't be held down by a roommate! Rei and Makou are rooming together though."

We stepped into the elevator and took it up to the fourth floor. 'This place must be huge for there to be an elevator'. Jun stepped out ahead me and began to walk to the end of the long hall. Most of the doors were open with students and parents filing in and out of the rooms. Neko came to a sudden stop and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Room 4, this is me. Later you guys."

She entered her room and green light poured out before she closed the door behind her. I was kind of scared of what her 'growing space' could look like. Jun stopped in front of me and turned to the door.

"Here we are,"

I stepped ahead of him and opened the door to the oversized room. He wasn't kidding; the kitchen took up half the room. The other half had my desk and computer, dresser, closet, nightstand, and bed. He threw in little kid-ish rugs and bean bags everywhere, but I half way expected that out of him, I'm still little in his eyes. I heard him set down the rest of my bags and turned to him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I still think you went overboard, but I love it."

I gave him a hug and smiled at him. He seemed content with my answer.

"Do you have your informational packet?"

I nodded and reached into my bag to get it.

"Well," he began, "We're currently in the western wing which is where the girl's dorm is located. The main building is mostly classes and labs, but you'll figure out where everything is overtime. The cafeteria is on the second floor. The eastern wing is the boy's dorm. Out back is the gym, track, pool, and field; the gym doubles as the controlled combat room, as well as the assembly room. The staffs' dorms are split in two: the female staff by the girl's dorm and vice-versa. Hmmm… that's all I can think of. The rest should be covered in your packet," He walked to the door and looked back at me. "I have to threaten the teachers a bit more now, I hope you have fun here, bye bye~"

I waved good bye to him and he left, closing the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and sighed, that guy was too much sometime.

Rei's POV

"Makou! What'd you do with my socks?!"

"Third drawer of your dresser."

"Makou! Where'd you put my makeup?!"

"Your red messenger bag, front pocket I believe."

"Makou! Umm…"

"Yes Rei?"

"Nothing."

Makou turned back to unpacking her stuff and I frowned. I hate it when she's right. I pulled out 2 of my school uniforms and laid them out my bed as she set up the ironing board. Oh great, she's probably going to annoy me about ironing my uniforms too.

"Rei, you're slowing down, let's get our stuff set up so we can go explore the campus before curfew."

I stuck my tongue out at her turned back and continued to unpack my bags. There was a knock on the door and Makou walked over to go answer it.

"Makou, thank God!" Kai said walking in and falling on the floor.

I stood up walked to her. She had leaves sticking out of her brown hair and was covered in dirt.

"What the heck happened to you?" I asked.

"My car broke down, Dad, Keiko, and I all had to trek the cursed hill with all of my stuff to the school. They've left already, but, I think I'm going to die." She rolled over onto her back and pouted.

Makou raised an eyebrow at her. "Where's your room?"

Kai shot up, "What?! Are you kicking me out?!

"Of course not! I just want to know where it is in relation to ours."

"I'm in number 5, across the hall basically. I'm already unpacked."

"Yet you felt like you were going to die from that hike but you decided to unpack everything, hmm?"

Kai laughed nervously, "Well, the feeling comes in waves, any who, let's find Neko and Yotsuba!"

"Actually," Makou said, "Neko is currently getting unpacked and I believe Yotsuba is doing the same. And you need a shower."

Kai pouted and began to walk out of the room. "I won't forget this cruelty Makou!"

I laughed a little at her immaturity. Makou threw the rest of her pillows on her bed and turned to me.

"Rei, I told you to hurry!"

"Huh, but I'm already done." I looked back at my half of the room. It looked like a tornado ripped through it, just the way I like it.

"Oh goodness, you do realize that they're sending somebody to hook up our computer while we're out. I'd be embarrassed to say that I live in that pigsty."

"Well that's you, not me."

She scoffed and grabbed her bag. I followed suit and we walked out into the hallway in time to see Neko leaving her room as well. She looked over and smiled.

"Were you about to go exploring too?" I asked.

"Actually, I was heading to the kitchen downstairs to see if they had anything to snack on, but I'll go exploring with you guys! Let's go get Tsuba too."

"Is she unpacked?" Makou asked.

"Pfft~! Who cares?! Let's go get her!"

Neko took off to the end of the hall and banged on room 7. Yotsuba came to the door rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes?"

Neko grabbed her and pulled her out of the door way.

"K lets go!"

"Hey, what about Kai?" I asked.

"Her loss! We'll see her at dinner anyway. Hey, wait up Makou!"

Makou had already started walking towards the elevator. I sprinted to catch up with her and Neko dragged Yotsuba behind her. 'I'm sure Kai won't be too upset'.


	2. Kai's Bad Day

**I'm only continuing this now because my dear friend says that she likes it, so hears another chapter for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters.**

* * *

Kai's POV

I trudged into the cafeteria, tying up my damp hair into a bun. Luckily for me, nobody was in the showers and I got to bathe for as long as I wanted to. Unluckily for me, my so called friends had the nerve to tour the school without me. Jerks. They better have saved me a seat for dinner.

I stood in the doorway and surveyed the large cafeteria. The line was short so I went there first and stood behind a quiet dark haired boy. I couldn't help but notice that his hair looked a lot like Neko's. We came up to the serving tables and I chose some of the teriyaki chicken. It looked much better than what they served at my old school.

There was some Caesar salad up next so I made room on my plate. To my absolute horror, the boy in front of me took the salad tongs and loaded all of the salad onto his plate, leaving none for me. My jaw fell and a glared at him. He did that on purpose! He was even smirking a little.

"Hey! You think you want to share some of that?" I asked, trying to suppress my anger.

He looked back at me and said simply, "You should've got in line before me."

He popped one of the mini tomatoes from the salad into his mouth and left the line. I glared at his back and then continued down the line and grabbed a soda. I glanced around and caught a glimpse of Neko's blonde spiky hair towards the front of the room and began to approach her. Oops, never mind. It was a blonde boy who was arguing with a brown haired boy with red markings on his face.

Oh where oh where could my best buddies be? Ah ha! I caught a glimpse of somebody with long black hair sitting down. It has to be Makou. She'll get an earful when I get a hold of her.

I walked towards her and stopped. No, couldn't be her, she was sitting with a bunch of older looking people, probably teachers. Sure enough, 'Makou' turned around and it was a pale man with high cheek bones that reeked creepy. "Yeesh," I said quietly. Hope I don't bump into him again anytime soon.

For the third time, I surveyed the room. Ah, there they were. The table beside where the false 'Neko' was. I took my place beside Yotsuba and sighed heavily. I saw her roll her eyes at me.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" I cried. "I haven't even seen you today and when I do you roll your eyes?!"

Rei stifled her laugh from across the table and I turned my fury to her.

"Don't you dare laugh either! You took off without me and I had to go back to my room and meet my roommate… She was actually pretty nice, but the girls next door to us were loud and arguing the whole time over a boy! Speaking of a boy, this dick who was in front of me in line took the rest of the Caesar salad and when I confronted him had the nerve to say I should've gotten their first!"

"Well," Neko began, "he has a point there."

"Oh but that's not the half of it! He ate one of the tomatoes right in front of me and sauntered away acting like his hips don't lie! And then I go looking for you guys and I see a guy who looks like Neko but he wasn't Neko, he was all weird and loud. Then I think I see Makou but it's actually this creepy guy from the staff!"

"Oh, how eventful." Makou said, smiling at me.

I pouted, "It was worse than it sounds, ok?"

"Shhh, Jun's going to introduce the staff." Yotsuba said and turned towards the front of the room.

Jun stood before the large crowd in a well-fitted dress shirt and dark jeans. He tossed some of his dark purple hair from his eyes as he brought the mic up to his face. I could practically hear the girls' ovaries exploding throughout the cafeteria. I glanced at Yotsuba, who was completely used to the reaction to her brother by now. Jun whispered over his shoulder to a young man with white hair and glasses, who then scurried off. He turned back to the students with a smile.

"Welcome students!" Jun boasted, a charming smile creeping on his face. "This is Akatsuki Academy's second year in opening. Since our trials last year went well, I'm proud to announce that our dedicated staff has signed on for the next 4 years and our buildings are completed. Akatsuki Academy is now an official boarding school and hopefully will soon ascend to becoming a top ranking school!"

We all clapped politely and I couldn't help but to wonder how this place must've looked like when it was first opened. Well, I didn't even know how it looked like now thanks to my inconvenient arrival.

"With our staff, it's guaranteed we can make it." Jun then turned the table where the staff members sat. "Let me present them to you."

They all stood up from the table and waited for Jun to announce them.

"Your principal and my second in command, Pein Yahiko (AN: Yes I just totally pulled his name out of my ass, I didn't feel like going through the whole Nagato thing, so meh.)." An orange haired man in a crisp grey and black suit walked up to the front of the room, bowed, and then stood to the side. His ears were full of piercings and his face had small tell-tale holes, showing that his face to be peppered with them too. I wasn't much for piercings, but I would be lying if I said that he wasn't a bit attractive.

"Your dean of students, Orochimaru Tojiro," the man with the long black hair that I had mistaken for Makou sauntered up next.

"That's him!" I hissed at Makou, who just smirked in response. Rei shushed me.

Orochimaru followed Pein's suit and Jun moved on, "Our lovely secretary, Konan Yutaka," a woman wearing a dark blue jacket and skirt set walked up. She had her blue hair pulled back into a bun with a flower clip holding it in place. She walked straight over to Pein's side without bowing. We all clapped. Despite her rudeness, she seemed incredibly lovely. I suddenly grew self-conscious of my untidy bun as I further observed her neater one.

Jun coughed awkwardly at Konan's rudeness, "Well, that's it for our office staff. Now on to your teachers; your Earth Science, Health, and Healing teacher: Zetsu Haetoriso." The entire room was silent. Then man who approached Jun had a shocking appearance, to say the least. He had short, vibrant green hair and was half black and half white. His simple black and white suit was ruffled and didn't fit him right. As he bowed, I heard the boy I had mistaken for Neko and his friend attempting to stifle their laughter. Assholes. Across from me I heard clapping. I turned and saw Neko, who had a stern look on her face. The rest of the room followed her example and clapped as well.

"Your general Math, Chemistry, and Art teacher, Deidara Sanchuki," This teacher had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie with matching dress pants. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be very easy going. He smiled handsomely and bowed briefly before taking his place next to his co-workers. I sighed; I was already bad at math but if he was teaching it then there was no way I'd be able to concentrate. As we clapped, I noticed Makou giving me a questioning look. I mouthed the word 'photoshopped' to her and she giggled.

"Your English teacher, Itachi Uchiha," the immediate clapping and cheering was deafening. The girls in the room were going crazy and the boys were clapping half-heartedly. The long haired man, who hardly looked older than the rest of us, was totally unaffected by this.

"Ok, seriously?" I asked Yotsuba. She peered over her shoulder at me, confused. "Does your brother only hire supermodels and scum of the Earth to teach here?" Yotsuba rolled her eyes and turned back around as the sound calmed.

Jun laughed at the student's reaction and looked back at the remaining staff. "Your Japanese history and Careers teacher, Kakuzu Rojin," This was another odd one. He had tanned skin and longish hair. He stood tall in a brown suit and could've been attractive if it wasn't for the row of stitches across his face. He bowed and we clapped.

"Jun tells me that he's a great teacher." Yotsuba said inattentively. I just nodded, not sure what to make of the stitched man.

"Your Physical Education and Combat teacher, Hidan Tera," Hidan had white hair that was pushed back and practically radiated cruelty. Like Konan, he didn't bother bowing and stood next to Kakuzu, who scoffed at him.

"Your World History teacher, Kisame Hoshigake," OH MY GOD. A shark man, _a fucking shark man,_ just walked up. He had a sheepish smile on, showing his row of sharp teeth. I'm definitely taking a picture of this guy later; Keiko wouldn't be able to believe this one.

Jun cleared his throat as the clapping died down once more, "Ah, your Woodshop and our other art teacher, Sasori Akasuna," A very young man with red hair came up; he was shorter than Jun. He looked even younger than Itachi. He bowed and again, I heard Blondie and his rude little friend struggling to hold back their amusement.

Jun smiled brightly at us," Our other staff members are doing some work right now, but if you see them, be sure to greet them." He motioned for the staff sit back down and they piled back to their table. Once they were seated, Jun began again. "Now, while every teacher has their own respected profession, they are all also masters in their own form of combat. During your time here, you will have a final every semester. For graduation, you will have to past a master exam. All of these exams are combat and course oriented, so while you will be learning combat in your physical education course, you may also want to hone your skills outside of class. This is what will give our school a high rank, our students' skills in combat and they're academic test scores. The classroom rules here are pretty general; they were inside of your packets. As for the dorm rules, no boys on girl's dorms and vice-versa, except for Saturdays from 12pm to 5pm or under surveillance of a staff member. The staff dorms is banned to students, unless in company of a staff member. If you're in need a staff member, there are bulletins posted with their dorm's telephone numbers listed or you can find them around campus. The rest of the rules and regulations should be listed in your packets, along with violation consequences and schedules. Now that we have gotten through all of that boring junk, I hope you guys enjoy your dinner and the rest of your time here!"

We all clapped as Jun put the mic away. He immediately walked towards us, a cheesy grin plastered onto his face.

"You obviously didn't threaten your teachers very well," Yotsuba remarked.

Jun's grin remained, "Oh no, I did. They know not to test you too hard, although you are definitely bright."

He ruffled her hair as her face grew red with anger.

"Hey, Mr. Mishiro?" Rei asked uncertainly.

He turned to her and stopped tormenting Yotsuba. "Just Jun. Yes?"

"Where did you get these teachers from?"

He wedged himself in-between Yotsuba and I and turned to face her. "Oh, some old friends I guess you could say. Some of them used to work at the Junior high school."

"My sister goes there!" Neko exclaimed.

Jun smiled, "It's a good school. When I took on being the Superintendent, I saw it as a great chance to open up the Academy. They owed me favors and I eventually willed them to sign contracts that they can't ever get out of."

I laughed. He sounded so proud of himself.

He began to stand back up, "Well girls, my flight is scheduled to leave in a few hours, and I have to get back to the airport."

"You're not staying?" I could hear the frown in Yotsuba's voice.

"Afraid not, but you'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you know who to call." He kissed her on the forehead and shot away before he could be hit by her fist. "Goodbye ladies!"

We waved goodbye and turned back to our dinner. I noticed Makou was staring away from her food.

"Hello? Space cadet Makou!" I called playfully.

She peered over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What are you so concentrated on?"

"Nothing really, just observing at our new teachers."

Neko laughed, "They make even me feel normal."

I had finished my teriyaki chicken and began to snake my fork over to Makou's plate to steal a few leaves of left over lettuce.

"They certainly make me question the company that Jun keeps." Yotsuba said, looking over at them as well.

"Forget them," Rei said, pushing her plate away from her. "Look at the other students. I had hoped that they would be different from public school kids I'm used to."

I followed her gaze to a table of rowdy boys. Blondie was there of course, banging his fists on the table while laughing hysterically. His friend clapped him on the back and howled.

"Boys are the same everywhere Rei," I sighed.

Makou stood up abruptly, collecting her and Rei's emptied plates. Neko, Yotsuba, and I followed suit and we evacuated our table. I stood at the end of the short line to empty my plate and peered back over my shoulder at the tables. I noticed my roommate, a shy girl named Hinata, sitting by two arguing girls. I bet those were our neighbors. I turned back around and stepped forward to catch up with the dwindling line and ran full force into someone. I fell to the ground and dropped my plate. I looked up at the person and saw a boy with pierced ears and his hair tied back into a ponytail. He looked annoyed.

"A 'sorry' is welcome at any time," I snapped.

"Maybe you should look before you walk then." He walked off, leaving me on the floor. I shuffled up from the floor. He was so lucky that I didn't have my bat on me. I picked up and put away my plate before catching up with my friends.

"So, to Yotsuba's room?" Makou inquired.

"Awww, but I wanted to go to my room! You'd love my plants." Neko complained.

They didn't even notice my absence. I groaned.

"What? Don't like plants?" Neko asked.

"It's nothing."

We left to the girl's dorms and I found myself wishing for this day to be over already.

* * *

**Another chapter down!**


End file.
